Shenanigan
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: France and Prussia had a shady business about 'pictures'. When France told Prussia to take Austria's pictures without Hungary knowing it, he agreed. When he returned and gave France the pictures, in France's exchange, he gave Ita-chan's picture. What crazy shenanigan between those two doing next? (Slight PruFran)


**Author: In the Role Play in our Facebook group, we decided to have fun! I played France while Prussia is played by** _ **Vi Hatsuki**_ **. If you guys wanted to join in, just PM me! There're a lot of missing characters that we needed.**

 **These is the following characters which is already taken:**

 **Prussia**

 **France**

 **America**

 **England**

 **Hungary**

 **Japan**

 **We're pretty new at role plays :D. I warn you, there are lots of UsUk lemons in this group, lol xD. If you guys are interested to join, tell me okay? ;D.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine!**

 **Summary: France and Prussia had a shady business about 'pictures'. When France told Prussia to take Austria's pictures without Hungary knowing it, he agreed. When he returned and gave France the pictures, in France's exchange, he gave Ita-chan's picture. What crazy shenanigan between those two doing next? (Slight PruFran)**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ ***France's house***_

* * *

"Ita-chan~" sighed Prussia dreamily, looking at the pictures he got from France. He was sitting on the couch, looking at Italy's pictures with a dreamy look on his face. Beside Prussia was France, looking at his friend with an amused smirk.

"I know you love it! Honhonhonhon!" said France, proud that he was showing his friend one of his variety 'collections'. But Prussia ignored him, too busy daydreaming. France pouted.

"If you give me more of Austria's pictures, I'll give you Ita-chan and _Allegmagne's_ pictures in exchange." Added France. Prussia stopped daydreaming and looked at his friend seriously.

"Are you stalking them?" Asked Prussia, glaring at France.

"I'm observing them~" He answered with a wink.

"Really?" Asked Prussia with a doubtful face. France nodded.

" _Oui!_ Do I ever lie to you?" He said with a pout while fluttering his lashes at him until Prussia got annoyed and poked France's right eye with a "Hmph!"

" _Aie!_ That hurts!" Whined France in complain. He looked at Prussia with a childish pout.

"Then, stop that unawesome face!" Said Prussia in annoyance while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anyway, when did you decided to be a stalker?" Continued Prussia with a question while looking at France curiously. France only looked at him mischievously while thinking deeply to answer his question.

"Hmm...I don't remember...I know I did stalked Austria centuries ago...Maybe before that?" He answered him, uncertainly while he picked his wineglass beside him, where the small, brown table was. He took a sip, then he put his wineglass on top of the table again.

"You are creepy." Said Prussia in disgust. He stood up and walked a few meters away from him. France looked at him playfully, and then he stood up and approached Prussia in a safe distance.

"Come now!" Said France while opening his arms wide in a welcoming way. He looked at Prussia with a flirty look on his face.

"Come and hug your beloved friend, oui?" Continued France with a wink, flirting his friend.

" _Nein!_ " Answered Prussia immediately. In annoyance, he tackled him, pushed France down on the ground and pinned him down.

"Ohh~ So you want a go with me? I'll let you!" France said with a wink in challenge and playfulness.

"Who said the awesome me wants you?" Prussia said in annoyance, and then he looked at France with a mischievous smirk. He let him go and stood up in front of him.

"Come now, don't be shy, _mon ami_. We can become 'friends with benefit', non?" said France while standing up and cleaning off the dusts on his clothes. Suddenly, Prussia leaned on France's face quickly near his ear with a handsome grin, even though France couldn't see him. France was startled at first because of his sudden movement, and then he calmed down, liking this new game that they were playing.

"Then, What can you offer to me, Francis?" Whispered Prussia, using his human name. France shivered in excitement, but he didn't move because he was curious what's his friend next move.

"Hmm~ I have a blackmail material about you harassing Ita-chan, non?" He whispered back while caressing Prussia's exposed neck, slowly tracing it down with his hand with a lustful look in his eyes while looking at it. Prussia's shivered either in excitement or disgust.

"What do you say, Prusse?" Continued France while licking his lips in a sensual manner.

"Oh really?" Said Prussia with a smirk, and then he put one hand on France's waist quickly while the other in the back of France's head with seductive eyes, looking at him mischievously. France shivered in excitement at his friend's bold move.

"Then," He continued while dragging France's hair away to exposed his neck, leaned on it, and then he blown it once teasingly. France shivered and moaned softly, and then he began to pant softly in excitement. When he saw that Prussia's earlobe was exposed in his vision, he moved his head and nipped Prussia's ear in opportunity. Prussia moaned softly, but he tried to calm himself down, which he succeeded. When France stopped nipping Prussia's ear, his head was near Prussia's ear, only inches apart.

"You're such a tease, Prusse~" France whispered him huskily. Prussia only smirked.

"How so?" He said in a whisper, and then he put his nose to France's collarbone.

"Don't you like it?" Continued Prussia with a purred, and then he gave him a kiss there. France shivered, but he still panted softly. After nipping Prussia's earlobe, he attacked Prussia's exposed neck next and bit him playfully until he mark him with a hickey. Prussia groaned with that.

"Two can play at that game~" said France cheekily with a smirk and chuckle.

"You shouldn't tease with your friend, _non_?" He continued while smirking in amusement, and then he pushed Prussia apart gently on his chest when he used his hands until their eyes locked. France only looked at him lustfully, and then he looked where he marked him while licking his lips hungrily.

"You look delicious~" France whispered, still looking at Prussia's hickey hungrily. Prussia only shrugged, and then he smirked at him. Prussia went to the couch and sat on there while France looking at him like a prey.

"Why don't you come at me?" Prussia teased him. France only pouted at him childishly, and then he licked his lips hungrily while looking at Prussia. France approached him, and then he sat on Prussia's lap. He looked behind his back where Prussia was, and then wrapped his arms over Prussia's neck. He leaned his face towards Prussia's, only a few meters apart while looking at his eyes.

"We can stop, if you want, Prusse." France whispered huskily in warning. Prussia smirked at him, never backing out a challenge.

"Why should I?" He said, and then put both of his hands around France's waist and flipped them around until Prussia was sitting on his stomach.

"There, just the way I like it, Kesesesese!" He said with his signature laugh, and then he smirked at France. Prussia leaned on France's face before he said near at his ear with a whisper, "Now, close your eyes and enjoy what's I am going to do with you," and then he bit his earlobe. France moaned softly, and he began to pant heavily while his eyes closed, and then he opened his eyes and began to unbuttoned Prussia's shirt rapidly while looking at Prussia's exposed chest hungrily.

"Honhonhonhon, I'll try to enjoy it, _Prusse_. I even wonder if you're good enough to please me." Said France with a smirked, looking at Prussia with his sexy look.

"Nein." Said Prussia, pushing France's hands away from his chest.

"Stay still and close your eyes." He ordered with a sexy grin. France pouted childishly, ending his own fun too soon.

"I'm half-way, Prusse. I want to see your whole bare chest." Said France with a purred. As Prussia's answer to satisfy him, he spread France's legs using his knees to fit in. Prussia was hovering over him. France moans in excitement, and his face was flushed, never looking away from him.

"Fine~ I bet you're suck at this, Prusse~ I'll do your rules, for once." Said France with a pout, finally giving in and do what he said. He closed his eyes while tilting his neck, and then opened his blue eyes once more and looked at Prussia with a heated look in his eyes. France's hair was already a mess, and he had sweat rolled down on his forehead while he panted softly. He closed his eyes once more, doing what Prussia wanted.

"Come and get me~" France whispered huskily and playfully, never looking away at Prussia, and then he smirked sexily.

"That's because you haven't tested my awesome 'five metres' yet" He said with a mischievous smirk, and he carefully took France's tie away below his collar and tied it both of his wrist. Prussia removed France's shirt and covered it on his eyes. France became excited, knowing what he's going to do with him. Unfortunately for him, he never saw Prussia's mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Be ready, Franny, kesesesese!" said Prussia, knowing what he's going to do with him next.

"I'm already ready, mon Gilbert~ Let me see how awesome your 'five metres' is." Said France with a sexy smirk, and then he spread his legs as much as he can. Prussia only smirked at him in amusement, and then he took the wineglass beside him, where the table was, and he poured it on top of France.

"Aie! Cold! Is that my wine?! Let me go, you stupid Prussian!" shouted France while struggling until he hit his vital region towards his accidentally. The two of them groaned together.

"Stop that, Franny!" said Prussia in annoyance, and then he get off of him by standing up, moving away from him. France continued to struggle.

"Untie me! You wasted my precious wine!" yelled and ordered France. Suddenly because of his struggling, he fell down on the couch with a loud thud. France groaned in pain.

"Kesesesesese, nein! The awesome me have to go now. Do it yourself." He smirked toward France, and then he walked away, leaving France's house. It took 1 hour that France was finally set free. His arms that got tied up was loosen with all the struggling he got first, and then he unknotted his shirt on his eyes that blindfolded him and take it off. France sat down straight, and then he looked at his half-naked wet chest, touching his wet hair and his face, which is almost dry up because of wine, and he smelled of wine all over it. He looked at his wet shirt, and then he looked at his smelling couch and carpeted floor that got spilled by the wine. France looked annoyed, and then he smirked evilly with twinkle in his eyes.

"That stupid Prussian! I'll have my revenge!" He said in a grudge, and then he laughed with his signature laugh.

* * *

 _ **~To be continue~**_

 **Author: We're now recruiting members. PM me! Thank you :D.**

 **Translation:**

 _Allegmagne- Germany (French)_

 _Non- No (French)_

 _Oui- Yes (French)_

 _Prusse- Prussia (French)_

 _Aie- Ouch! (French)_

 _Mon ami- My friend (French)_

 _Nein- No (German)_


End file.
